Maybe a Wendigo
by HuntingPeople
Summary: After all, human's don't exactly eat the raw flesh of another human's corpse then roll in its blood afterwards, something that Eren did all too frequently. Older!Cannibal!ErenXYounger!Levi. Is Eren Human or something else? You decide. Warnings inside. Please R&R!


**WARNINGS: CANNIBALISM, BLOOD/GORE, THIS IS PRETTY FREAKING DARK, EXTREMELY SLIGHT-ISH DUB-CON KINDA, MINOR AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, MURDER**

 **Wow, this is way darker than I originally intended it to be, I'm such a slut for cannibal!Eren though, I can't help it**

 **I had no idea what to freaking name this, not even sure I actually like how the fic turned out, but eh, can't be asked to keep re-writing it, so this is the version you're stuck with, hope you like it you sick fucks**

 **I'm joking, I love you all!  
**

~~~KMD~~~

Eren was still in that room. He'd been in there for hours now, at least four from the time he'd entered to now. Levi wasn't entirely surprised though, it wasn't unusual for Eren to be in that room for hours on end. He was in there for twelve hours straight once, but today something felt off, something wasn't right, and it was unsettling.

Levi didn't exactly want to disturb the other man though, Eren didn't take too kindly to that, especially without warning. Levi didn't like to admit it, but he had feared for his life the day he walked into that room without knocking. Eren had given him a calm look, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes that promised Levi wouldn't last much longer if he didn't back out of the room immediately.

Sometimes Levi wondered if Eren was even human. Sure he looked human, all brunet hair, tan skin and ocean coloured eyes. His parents were definitely human, so were the rest of his family and his friends, and Levi himself was human, but just because you're surrounded by humans, it doesn't mean you are one right?

After all, human's don't exactly eat the raw flesh of another human's corpse then roll in its blood afterwards, something that Eren did all too frequently. Though the sight of the room in which this took place always disgusted Levi, he forced himself to clean it whenever Eren was done, he just knew the brunet wouldn't do it right. There would still be bloodstains, body parts he'd forgotten to get rid of and it eased Levi's anxiety when he cleaned it himself.

Levi let out a sigh, slouching against the back of the sofa as he glanced over at the door to that room. He really should check, just in case something had gone wrong somehow.

Letting out another sigh, he stood from his seat and hesitantly made his way over to the door. One hand grabbed a hold of the handle while the other curled into a fist and knocked gently, "Eren? Is it OK if I come in?"

His only reply was a hum and a squelching noise that made him cringe. Taking that as a yes, he slowly opened the door and poked his head inside.

Eren was naked and lying on his back in a puddle blood. A headless body lay a couple feet away, stomach ripped open, organs showing. Eren was holding a chunk of flesh in his hand, and he took a bite of it as he glanced up at Levi.

"What brings you here?" Eren asked quietly, licking the blood from his lips.

Levi's gazed dropped to the floor, his courage leaving him as soon as Eren spoke, "Just wanted to check on you... I- ... I was worried, something felt wrong..." He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't moved.

A wet hand cupped his cheek, he tried his best to ignore it, not wanting to acknowledge what the wet stuff actually was.

"Aw, Levi, it's OK, I'm OK." Eren practically purred, lips briefly connecting with Levi's forehead. "Why don't you stay in here a little while, hmm? Would that make you feel better?"

It wouldn't, it really wouldn't, Levi didn't want to be here, not while Eren, that thing, ate its fill of human flesh, but he nodded anyway. He could tell the brunet was smiling as he directed Levi to a corner, watching the shorter man sit before stepping back over to the body.

It was Levi's turn to watch as the older man pulled chunks of flesh from the body and stuffed them into his mouth, blood dribbled down his chin and neck, some of it dripping onto the floor. The sound of tearing flesh, the sight of the blood and organs, the coppery scent of blood, all of it made him sick, but he didn't throw up, he couldn't.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms tightly around them and hid his face. He had no way of knowing how much time passed, there wasn't a clock in the room, and he didn't have a watch or phone on him. Levi guessed he'd been in there for an hour though when Eren called his name.

The shorter man lifted his head and focused his eyes on Eren. The brunet was even bloodier than before, his skin barely visible beneath the red. The body he was eating had been reduced to a bloody skeleton, only a few scraps of flesh clinging to the bones, its organs placed in a messy pile next to it.

"Can you come over here for second?" Eren smiled at him, warm and inviting, but Levi stayed completely still, despite knowing it would be a bad mistake. Eren's expression darkened and he adopted a more stern tone, "Levi, come here, please."

Of course it wasn't a request, it was an order, one that Levi couldn't refuse, even if he wanted too. Eren had that glint in his eyes, the one that left Levi petrified.

He stood on shaky legs and made his way over to the brunet. "Yes...?" He mumbled, when he was stood directly in front of the other.

"Strip."

Levi did as he was told without hesitation, knowing that now wasn't the time to argue.

Eren hummed in delight when the shorter man was completely naked. He grabbed a hold of Levi's wrist and pulled the man into his lap, "Ah, look at you, absolutely delectable." Blood covered hands squeezed Levi's ass and soft lips covered his own, "I just want to devour you whole."

Levi gulped, his heart speeding up as he started at the other in slight fear. He always knew this day would come, he always knew that to Eren he was just another meal. He'd been given so many chances to run and never look back, but he'd stayed, felt as if he must. Eren had taken him in all those years ago, given him food, shelter, taken care of him when no one else would.

If this was how Eren wanted Levi to repay him, then so be it, Levi would do his best to please Eren until the very end.

He nodded shakily at the brunet and screamed when teeth sank into his shoulder, tearing flesh from bone.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Tell me what you think maybe? Is Eren human or not?  
**

 **DeviantART is 'ChaosAngel1111'**  
 **Archiveofourown is 'ChaosAngel1111'**  
 **Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'**


End file.
